Aujourd'hui tu es partie Demain je viendrai te chercher
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Il n'a suffi que de quelques secondes et 30 grammes de métal pour lui enlever la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Mais lorsque Maura comprend qu'elle a le pouvoir de changer le passé, elle décide de prendre les choses en main. OS / Rizzles


_**Hey mes gens ! Enfin rentrée ( j'y serais bien restée avec plaisir mais toute bonne chose a une fin ^^' )**_

_**Voilà ce OS, la suite de la FF sera postée pour demain, il faut encore que je relise et tout le tralala ! ( Puis bon, pas mal de rangement ménager s'impose après deux semaines d'absence )**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez. Le film " Si Seulement " m'a inspiré cet OS ( film que je conseille à tous, belle histoire d'amour, pas trop guimauve je pense, avec une morale qui en fera réfléchir plus d'un peut-être )**_

**_Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et de laisser une review pour le OS précédent, ça m'a fait très plaisir :3 Vous êtes les meilleurs !_**

**_Je vais aussi pouvoir rattraper mon retard sur vos FF, je salive d'avance ;)_**

_**Des zous mes gens !**_

* * *

Ce soir. C'était décidé. Ce soir elle lui dirait tout. Elle avait assez attendu, assez hésité, assez perdu de temps. Maura tournait en rond dans son bureau, réfléchissant au moyen de lui avouer. Tout, tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ces sentiments qu'il y a bien longtemps n'étaient plus dévoués à une amitié sans faille. Une amitié qui doucement s'était transformée en un amour sincère. Un amour passionné que Maura n'arrivait plus à contenir. Un amour qui lui tordait le ventre dès qu'elle la touchait. Un amour qui la faisait frissonnait à l'attente de son nom. Jane. Jane...

Jane qui la faisait rire, la faisait se sentir humaine et aussi normale que n'importe quel être humain _« normal »_ sur cette terre. Qui la faisait se sentir normale mais tellement unique. Jane qui bouillonnait de bonté, d'humour, de respect envers autrui. Jane, sa lionne intrépide et courageuse. Cette Jane là qu'elle aimait et désirait plus que tout.

Maura avait l'impression d'être un papillon de nuit, ne retrouvant la vie qu'en sa présence, comme la petite lumière, insaisissable derrière la fenêtre du salon. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fleur des champs, un tournesol qui se flétrie et se détourne lorsque le soleil nourrissant disparait derrière la colline. Elle ne vivait que pour elle, à travers elle... Pour Jane. Jane qui la mettait sur le devant de la scène, qui la montrait au monde comme sa plus grande fierté, qui se battait pour la protéger.

Ce soir, ce sera pile ou face, quitte ou double. Ce soir, elle jouera franc jeu, tapis. Ce soir les non dits iront se faire voir.

Elle jeta un oeil sur l'horloge murale ; 14h. La légiste souffla un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle allait l'inviter à dîner à la maison. Elle allait lui sortir le grand jeu. Confiante elle enleva sa blouse blanche et détacha ses cheveux blonds. D'un coup de doigts experts, elle défie les noeuds et replaça les quelques mèches rebelles. Quatre à quatre, Maura monta les marches de la BPD. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les portes des bureaux afin de reprendre son souffle. C'était maintenant pensa-t-elle en tendant la main vers la poignée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Maura sursauta et se recula. Frost et Korsak foncèrent vers les escaliers, au trot. Surprise Maura se tourna vers la salle. Plusieurs flics en uniforme se préparaient. Inquiète, elle jeta un oeil vers le bureau de Jane. Elle était là, l'arme au poing, vérifiant son chargeur. Maura s'approcha, esquivant les hommes qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'elle, le bruit sec du chargeur engagé dans le revolver lui fit froid dans le dos. La belle brune lui adressa un sourire franc, l'excitation dansant dans ses yeux.

- On tient notre homme, Maura !

La concernée regarda le tableau affichant les indices et photos de l'enquête en cours. Tous ces visages de femmes qui étaient passées sur sa table d'autopsie. Toutes ces femmes agressées, violées, achevées. Toutes ces femmes qui avaient été retrouvées dans leur appartement, nues, ligotées sur le lit. Plus de trois mois que cette affaire traînait, faisant enrager Jane qui se retrouvait face à un mur à chaque nouvel indice qui au final se trouvait inexploitable.

Maura leva les yeux vers la détective. Ce qu'elle était belle. Elle respirait l'aventure, la confiance, l'adrénaline. Son sourire ravageur et ses yeux brillants. Jane rangea son revolver dans son holster et attrapa sa veste suspendue sur le dossier de son siège, le faisant tourner dans le mouvement.

- Ce soir, on sort ! Je t'invite, _s'exclama Jane en suivant ses collègues._

- Fais attention !_ lui cria Maura, prise de court._

La détective se retourna dans un saut et lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Alors elle disparut. Maura se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau. Le siège continuait de tourner sur lui même. Plus lentement maintenant. Alors il s'arrêta net, juste en face d'elle. Maura scruta le cuir souple, encore chaud. Ce siège vide l'intimidait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

[...]

Jane arriva sur les lieux. Elle sortit de la voiture avec une dextérité évidente. Elle retrouva Korsak et Cavanaugh, barricadés derrière une voiture non banalisée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! On devait pas le cueillir comme une fleur ? _s'écria Jane afin de se faire entendre._

- L'enfoiré revenait de son shopping, il nous a vu et a direct cavalé vers l'immeuble !

- Depuis il nous canarde, _répliqua Korsak._

- Quoi ?! _s'étonna Jane._

Un coup de feu retentit. Ils sursautèrent et se laissèrent glisser contre la carrosserie. Jane sortit son revolver et le chargea. Elle voulut se tourner afin de voir de quelle fenêtre il tirait. Un rapide coup d'oeil par delà le capot, juste au niveau du rétroviseur et elle sentit une main lui empoigner l'épaule, la forçant à se rassoir. Un nouveau coup de feu. La balle explosa le rétro et le verre se déversa sur eux.

- Rizzoli, faîtes gaffe, merde ! _râla Cavanaugh, le talkie-walkie en main._

Jane attrapa l'un des bouts de verre et tendit le bras, le plus près du sol possible. Cinquième fenêtres à gauche, troisième étages.

- Chef ! Les snipers sont là depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ils ne tirent pas ?_ demanda Frost à genoux sur le flan d'une voiture voisine._

- Il a pris un appartement d'assaut ! Il a une gamine de huit ans dans les bras !

- Merde ! _grogna Jane en se tapant la tête contre la carrosserie. _

Deux autres coups de feu. Une plainte se fit entendre et un homme tomba à terre, se tenant l'épaule. Un de ses collègue le tira vers lui par la cheville. Cavanaugh enclencha le talkie-walkie.

- Vous êtes entrés ?!

Un grésillement, puis une voie rendue métallique se fit entendre :

_« Affirmatif ! Une équipe évacue le reste de l'immeuble. On avance ! »_

Ils attendirent comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Minutes qui leur paraissaient interminables. Lorsque le grésillement reprit, les coeurs battaient à tout rompre.

_«RAS, je répète, RAS, le type s'est fait la malle !»_

Jane se redressa et pencha la tête sur la côté afin de distinguer la fenêtre. Vide.

- Quoi ? Putain c'est impossible, les issues sont bouclées ! Capitaine, dans les autres appartements ? Il doit être dans les autres appartements ! _s'époumona Cavanaugh._

_« RAS, l'immeuble est vide »_

Korsak pesta. Comment avait-il fait pour filer !

- Chef ! Les plans, où sont les plans ?! _demanda Jane qui avait sûrement trouvé la réponse à leur question._

- De quoi vous parlez Rizzoli ?!

- Les plans de l'immeuble !

- Sur le siège de ma voiture !

Jane, dans un sursaut, bondit sur ses pieds. Elle repéra la voiture et se pencha par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle étala le papier sur le toit et se fit vite rejoindre par Frost. Lorsqu'elle trouva la réponse à sa question elle frappa la carrosserie du poing. En effet, la brigade d'intervention venait de se faire avoir, l'une des principales sorties n'était pas représentée sur le plan.

- Il y a des passerelles entre ces immeubles, au niveau des escaliers de secours extérieurs ! Les six îlots communiquent ensemble ! J'te raconte pas les parties de cavalcades dans ces trucs quand j'étais au STUP et qu'un dealer voulait se faire la malle !

- Et ça peut pas être indiqué sur les plans !? _râla Frost._

- Allez Frost, tu veux pas qu'il nous file encore entre les doigts ! _sourit Jane en entamant une course folle vers la ruelle arrière, de l'immeuble d'à côté._

Frost allait la suivre mais lorsque Jane détala, lâchant le plan des mains, une bourrasque colla le papier sur son visage. Korsak arriva avec Cavanaugh au moment où il se dégagea.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est partie ?

Le jeune homme leur expliqua la situation en indiquant, de la main, la direction que venait de prendre Jane.

- Putain elle pouvait pas nous attendre, faut toujours qu'elle fasse cavalier seul ! S'il lui arrive un pépin c'est sa mère qui va me tuer ! _grogna Sean en courant pour rejoindre Jane._

Cette dernière venait d'atteindre la ruelle arrière. Aucun flic n'était présent. Ils avaient bien failli merder sur ce coup là. La BPD serait devenue la risée des journalistes. Jane allait arriver à un embranchement. C'était un vrai gruyère. L'arme tendue, à bout de bras, elle courait à en perdre haleine. C'est lorsqu'elle arriva au carrefour qu'elle distingua, un peu plus loin, l'individu se faire la malle. Ni une ni deux elle se mit à sa poursuite.

L'homme se retourna et découvrit avec effroi qu'il était suivi. Il prit l'embranchement à droite. Jane n'allait pas tarder à y arriver. Normalement cette direction donnée directement sur la rue, de l'autre côté du barrage de police. Si elle ne le rattrapait pas sur cette distance, les chances de l'avoir seraient diviser de moitié et elle se refusait d'attendre encore trois autres mois et d'autres femmes tuées. La ruelle adjacente approchait. Jane sentit ces frissons dans son corps. L'adrénaline à son paroxysme. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. Le coup de poing la propulsa sur le mur. Étourdie, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Un autre, au niveau de l'estomac, plus violent encore, vint lui couper la respiration. Dans un toussotement elle cracha du sang. Elle lâcha son arme sous le choc et se tint le ventre. Une main lui empoigna les cheveux et l'obligea à se redresser. Le canon froid lui creusa la joue, claquant sur les dents, pinçant la peau. Jane essaya de se dégager. La main tira un coup sec et sa tête vint buter contre le mur blanc. Le noir persista un instant devant ses yeux. Sa gorge était sèche, son corps tremblait, les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une Bleue.

Le visage de l'homme traqué était juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains sur elle, ses yeux dans les siens. Écoeurée, Jane l'était et plus que tout. En colère aussi, contre lui, contre elle-même.

Elle sentit le revolver glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Le canon pénétra sa chair, la blessant plus que d'avantage. Elle le sentait en elle, comme un viol. Le cliquetis du chargeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, à hurler. Elle était tétanisée. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle avait tellement peur. Jane retint son souffle. C'était finit alors ?

Le coup de feu la fit sursauter. La détective ne sentit pas la balle la traverser. Pourtant, après juste quelques secondes. Quelques secondes interminables, elle sentit la douleur. Elle sentit jusqu'aux éclats de béton qui avaient pénétré son dos après l'impact. La brûlure se répandit le long de ses membres. Son corps glissa contre le mur, laissant derrière lui une trainée rougeâtre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait laissé là. Elle n'avait rien réalisé du tout.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent près d'elle. Une main glissa derrière sa nuque. Jane reconnut Frost, le visage tordu par la peur. La détective voulut prendre une gorgée d'air. La douleur se fit plus vive et elle eut l'impression de se noyer. Des cris, tout autour. De l'agitation. Lorsque Korsak passa devant elle, elle tourna la tête et vit l'homme, juste à quelques mètres. Encore des cris, puis un coup de feu. Le tueur s'effondra dans sa course. Elle ne put retenir un sourire qui ne ressemblait guère mieux qu'à un rictus de souffrance.

- Jane ! Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! _la supplia Frost, les deux mains comprimant la blessure._

La belle brune baissa les yeux. Le sang recouvrait les mains de son ami. La chemise, imbibée, lui fit peur. Elle essaya à nouveau de respirer. Impossible. Dans sa gorge, le goût du fer prenait le dessus. Dans sa gorge, le sang qui remontait jusqu'à la bouche, obstruant les voies respiratoires. La tête lui tourna et les oreilles bourdonnèrent.

Elle s'efforça à penser. À penser à ses frères, sa mère... À penser à Maura. Jane comprit que c'était finit. Définitivement. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois.

Korsak lui prit le visage entre les mains. Il devait lui parler. Tout le monde autour d'elle devait lui parler. Les lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Elle n'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait plus. Le noir commença doucement à l'envahir. Lorsqu'enfin elle ferma les yeux, laissant les dernières larmes glisser sur ses joues, une image lui apparut. Un visage souriant débordant d'amour.

Maura.

[...]

Une heure. Une heure que Jane était partie. Maura, les yeux fixaient sur l'écran de télévision, serrait les mains, pressées contre ses lèvres. Le journal retranscrivait l'arrestation qui était en train d'avoir lieu. La fusillade, l'impuissance des forces de police. C'en était assez. Maura éteignit la télévision. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Comme elle n'avait pas de travail pour l'instant, elle décida de monter prendre un thé. La bonne humeur maladive et contagieuse d'Angela lui fera du bien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall. L'agitation qui y régnait la laissa perplexe. Elle sortit lentement. Le cliquetis de ses talons sur le carrelage l'apaisa. Elle franchit les portiques de sécurité à l'entrée et déboucha enfin sur le hall. La légiste se rendit compte que quasiment tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Dieu ce qu'elle avait horreur d'être observée comme une bête sauvage.

Enfin elle vit Korsak apparaître. Le soulagement alors. Ils étaient rentrés. Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui. Sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang imprégnant les manches retroussées de la chemise de Frost. Son coeur manqua un battement. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Korsak, elle comprit qu'autour d'elle, les regards étaient des regards attristés, des regards de compassion. Pourquoi ? Elle s'avança, plus vite, vers les deux hommes, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil derrière eux.

Jane. Où était Jane ? Korsak, les yeux rougis, attrapa Maura qui allait se diriger vers la sortie. Il voulut parler mais sa voix se noya dans un sanglot. Alors son regard se posa sur Frankie, assis sur le sol, appuyait contre le bureau d'accueil, le visage plongé dans les mains et les épaules secouées de spasmes.

Maura sentit ses jambes faiblir. Korsak la serra contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

Jane... La légiste n'arrivait pas à imaginer la chose. C'était impossible. Impossible qu'elle soit morte. Impossible qu'elle vienne de disparaître de sa vie, juste, comme ça. Sans prévenir. Sans même lui dire au revoir.

La douleur lui prit à la gorge. Impossible, impossible... Impossible ! Maura avait envie de hurler, de se débattre. Elle avait envie de retourner ciel et terre. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Impossible.

Un cri lui échappa et les larmes coulèrent à flot. Qu'on vienne lui dire que c'était faux. Que Jane franchisse ces portes, sur le champs. Qu'elle vienne la serrer fort contre elle. Qu'elle vienne lui sourire.

Derrière eux, Angela arriva, un plateau garnit à la main. Elle venait de finir le tour des bureaux afin de prendre les commandes spéciales de quelques clients privilégiés. Elle savait que Jane ne tarderait pas à rentrer et lui avait préparé son encas préféré. L'encas après lequel sa fille rageait lorsqu'elle le lui servait au bureau.

Angela ne tarda pas à comprendre. Se prenant la terrible nouvelle de plein fouet. Son corps venait de se faire percuter par un poids lourds lancé à 100km/h. Le plateau lui glissa des mains et un bruit de vaisselle brisée résonna.

Sur le sol, la tête de lapin en puncake ne cessait pas de sourire.

[...]

Trois jours... Trois longs jours que Jane était partie. Trois jours que Maura dépérissait, lentement. Elle n'avait plus le goût à rien. Elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne prenait plus soin d'elle. Elle était vide. Maura pleurait chaque jour, beaucoup trop, trop souvent.

L'enterrement venait d'avoir lieu, ce matin. La légiste n'avait toujours pas réalisé. Même lorsque le coffret de bois descendit sous terre. La peine d'Angela, de Frankie et Tommy, celle de de Korsak, Frost et de tout le commissariat lui pesait sur le coeur. On venait de leur arracher un précieux trésor. On venait de lui arracher sa raison de vivre. Maura pleurait chaque jour pour la perte de Jane mais aussi pour l'acte manquait ; elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle en voulait à Jane de ne pas avoir vu le danger, d'en avoir rit. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir attendu les renforts, de ne pas avoir pensé à sa famille, à elle. Elle lui en vouait d'être partie si vite.

Maura devenait folle. Elle ne dormait plus. Les seules fois où elle fermait les yeux, c'était d'épuisement. Alors elle sombrait toujours dans le même cauchemar. Elle se réveillait, transpirante, pleurant et criant après Jane. Le corps révulsé d'angoisse. Elle croyait qu'elle allait finir par mourir. Mourir de chagrin. La mort de Jane c'était quelque chose d'inenvisageable, d'insurmontable...

La légiste se laissa aller contre le siège de son bureau. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il fallait qu'elle repose ses yeux rougis qui lui faisaient mal. Elle appréhendait le violent réveil dont elle allait être victime.

Jane... Jane... Tu me manques tellement. Je t'aime. Jane...

[...]

- Docteur Isles ? _demanda Susie._

Maura sortie doucement de sa liturgie. Elle leva des yeux hagards sur la jeune femme.

- Tout va bien Docteur Isles ? _lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète de son état._

La légiste se prit le visage entre les mains et se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de se réveiller. Si tout allait bien ? Elle venait de perdre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Sa meilleure amie, la femme de sa vie. Non rien allait bien ! Elle allait la renvoyer. Elle allait lui demander qu'on la laisse tranquille. Maura ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis l'accident. Hier soir, elle avait passé la nuit chez Jane, utilisant le double des clés que cette dernière lui avait confié, lui intimant de venir, n'importe quand, juste quand elle le souhaitait.

Maura avait scruté chaque objet, chaque recoin de l'appartement. Se rappelant leur fou rire, leur moment de réconfort, leur secret, leur amour. Elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit, sa chemise préférée sur le dos, son parfum, tout autour d'elle. Elle avait serré contre son coeur le cadre sur la table de chevet. Une photo qu'elles avaient prise dans un photomaton, un soir, alors qu'elles avaient dîné et se dirigeaient vers le cinéma. Le visage souriant sur le papier glacé lui manquait.

- Voici les analyses de Susanne Kalender, elles viennent juste d'arriver.

Susie lui tendit la pochette. Maura la prit et réalisa ensuite.

- Susanne Kalender ? Mais son autopsie est terminée. Je l'ai envoyé à la crémation il y a... Il y a... _bafouilla Maura._

Il y a trois jours. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait faite avant d'apprendre la mort de Jane.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien Docteur Isles ?

Maura la regarda, paniquée. Elle ouvrit le porte document et jeta un oeil à la date. Le 4 mai. C'était il y a trois jours. La légiste se leva brusquement et dépassa la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus devant les réactions étranges de Maura.

Son coeur manqua un battement quand elle vit le corps de Susanne Kalender allongé sur l'une de ses tables d'autopsie. Elle du s'appuyer sur la table d'à côté. Elle avait l'impression que le sol valsé sous ses pieds. Impossible. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Elle se précipita sur son bureau et agita la souris afin de faire disparaitre l'économiseur d'écran. Le 4 mai. Elle souleva les dossiers sur le bureau pour mettre la main sur le calendrier. Les trois premières cases de mai étaient barrées, ce qui voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui était bien le 4 mai. Étourdie, Maura se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Susie préféra s'en aller, discrètement.

Maura pencha la tête et découvrit ses Louis Vuitton. Elle les portait ce jour là. Il y a trois jours. Trois jours qui apparemment n'avaient jamais existé. Trois jours de souffrance et de désespoir qui pourtant lui avait paru plus que réels. Alors elle réalisa enfin. Si aujourd'hui était le 4 mai, cela voulait dire que... Elle chercha l'horloge murale des yeux ; 13h56. Dans un élan d'espoir, Maura se précipita vers le hall de la BPD. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'enlever sa blouse.

Lorsqu'enfin elle atterrit devant les grandes portes des bureaux, elle les poussa sans ménagement. Korsak et Frost passèrent à côté d'elle, juste à ce moment là. Impression de déjà vu. Les officiers de police les suivirent. Maura essaya de se frayer un chemin entre l'attroupement, se faisant bousculer au passage. Elle voulait la voir. Jane...

Elle était là. Vraiment là. Maura se sentit revivre. Une bouffée d'air venait de la traverser. Elle se précipita vers la détective. Lorsque Jane la vit accourir, elle lui sourit. La légiste se jeta dans ses bras. Jane surprise, se laissa faire. Maura lui pressa la peau, respirant son parfum à plein poumon, le visage plongeait dans son cou. Elle était réelle. Aussi réelle qu'elle. Maura se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Pourtant toutes ces impressions de déjà vu... Le cerveau pouvait engendrer différentes images déjà vécues et les retranscrire à tout moment opportun. Mais jamais de manière si présente. Cela restait un souvenir fugace de quelque chose de déjà vu mais rien de tel, rien d'aussi précis.

Jane la repoussa tendrement. Que lui valait cet élan d'amour ?

- Hey, je suis là, tout va bien, _lui souffla-t-elle doucement dans un sourire_.

Oui pensa Maura. Tu es là mais pour combien de temps ?

- Il faut que j'y aille, on vient tout juste de le trouver.

Maura sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Non. Pas ça. Le cauchemar ne se répétera pas. Les bureaux se vidaient petit à petit. Elles seraient bientôt seules.

- Non, je t'en supplie, n'y va pas !

Sa voix désespérée alerta la belle brune qui fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Juste, ne pars pas, reste avec moi.

- Enfin Maura, calme toi, ce n'est qu'une mission de routine, il ne va pas nous voir venir, _rit Jane_.

- S'il te plaît... Fais moi confiance. Tu ne me croiras pas si je t'expliquais alors, juste, fais moi confiance.

Jane resta perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais vu Maura dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur à ce point ? pensa-t-elle. Elle lui caressa la joue, réconfortante. Les yeux suppliants de la légiste allaient finir par avoir raison d'elle.

- Hey, Rizzoli, dépêche toi !

Elle leva les yeux vers un jeune lieutenant qui, d'un signe de la main, l'invita à le suivre. Jane attrapa son revolver. Elle en vérifia le chargeur et l'enclencha. Le bruit sec résonna dans la tête de Maura. Elle n'arriverait pas à la retenir. Jane allait la prendre pour une folle. L'air commença à lui manquer. Les bureaux étaient totalement vides. La détective attrapa sa veste sur le siège et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

- Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas, _sourit-elle_. Je passe te prendre ce soir, d'accord ?

Alors Maura se jeta dans ses bras et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était son appel à l'aide, le dernier moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour la faire rester. Ce baiser était sa déclaration qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la dernière fois. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait rêvé plus d'une fois mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à ce scénario. Jane ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Surprise au début, peut-être, mais elle entoura sa taille de son bras libre et vint la serrer un peu plus contre elle.

Lorsqu'enfin elles se séparèrent, plus rien ne pouvait être dit. Maura pouvait voir danser l'étonnement mais aussi le contentement dans son regard. Il y eu un flottement et le bruit d'une porte qui claque les sortit de leur torpeur. Jane regarda derrière elle, tout le monde était déjà parti en intervention. Elle allait rater le grand final.

De la main elle caressa la joue de la légiste et partie, sans un dernier regard. Maura en aurait pleuré. Elle pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa peau... Elle pouvait encore sentir sa présence. Présence transformée en absence qu'elle avait pleuré durant trois jour.

Une grésillement se fit entendre derrière elle, alors, lentement, elle se tourna vers le bureau. Ses membres se firent lourds et elle fit un pas en arrière. Le siège vide tournait encore sur lui-même. Ce siège vide devenait son pire cauchemar. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Entretenant sa peur. La faisant mourir à petit feu. Il s'arrêta alors, juste devant elle, comme dans son rêve qui n'en était pas un, elle en était sûre. L'angoisse la gagna et l'air finit par lui manquer.

- Jane...

[...]

Maura dévala les escaliers menant à la morgue. Pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur. Elle se précipita dans son bureau et attrapa ses clés de voiture et son badge dans sa blouse blanche qu'elle enleva à la hâte. Elle courut vers le parking et, une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, démarra en trombe. Elle savait où exactement Jane avait été tuée. Elle avait demandé à voir la scène. Korsak lui avait intimé de ne pas le faire. Pourtant, elle avait insisté et en temps que membre de la BPD et médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Elle se rappela la trace de sang sur le mur blanc. Elle se rappela l'impact de la balle dans le béton. Elle se rappela la ruelle sombre, froide, déserte... La peur, l'angoisse, le désespoir. Maura donnera tout pour empêcher ça. Pour empêcher le plus grand cauchemar de sa vie ; la perte de Jane.

Elle arriva enfin près du barrage de police de la rue principale et celui de la rue adjacente. Elle pila sec et laissa les pneus crisser. Une jeune femme en uniforme vint à sa rencontre. Elle sortit de la voiture et lui adressa son badge, prête à passer.

- Docteur Isles, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous demander de faire demi-tour.

- Impossible, il faut que je vois le détective Jane Rizzoli, _prévint-elle en essayant de contourner la jeune femme qui se mit à nouveau devant elle_.

- S'il vous plaît, n'insistez pas, les ordres sont clairs, personne ne passe. Il y a une fusillade là bas, c'est dangereux.

Maura serra les dents et, après un moment de défi, finit par rejoindre sa voiture, rouge de rage. Elle n'allait pas se laisser mettre des bâtons dans les roues aussi facilement. La légiste prit de nouveau le volant et après une marche arrière, enclencha de suite la première laisant la gomme accrocher le macadam.

- Hey ! _cria la jeune flic_. Arrêtez la voiture !

Maura fonça sur les barrières bloquant la rue perpendiculaire, celle donnant à la ruelle, un peu plus loin. Le fer valsa au dessus du capot. Elle contourna la voiture non banalisée qui était stationnée là et prit de la vitesse. D'ici quelques secondes elle y serait. Elle jeta un oeil à l'heure ; 14h49. Jane avait été déclaré morte cliniquement à 14h55. L'engourdissement commença à la prendre. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de raté.

Elle braqua le volant et grimpa sur la bordure. Elle sortit de la voiture, déjà haletante. Alors qu'elle commençait sa course folle, ses talons la gênèrent. Dans mouvement du pied, elle s'en débarrassa, sans aucun regret. Le pourquoi vers lequel elle se dirigeait valait bien plus que toutes les chaussures du monde.

Le carrefour, juste à quelques pas. C'était maintenant. Elle priait pour ne pas entendre le coup de feu ravageur. Elle prit le virage serré, se blessant les pieds sur le bitume. Avec la vitesse, elle buta contre le mur et enveloppa la ruelle des yeux.

Jane était là, bloquée entre le béton et l'agresseur, à à peine cinq mètres. Elle s'arrêta net. C'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Pas encore. Tout son corps se tendit, la colère la submergea, la détresse l'engloutit :

- JAAAAAANE !

Le cris déchira l'air. La voix éraillée résonna encore un instant. Deux visages se tournèrent vers elle. La détective ne pouvait pas le croire. Maura était là, pieds nus, les cheveux décoiffés, des mèches folles collées sur son visage en sueur, sa robe froissée remontait à mi cuisse à cause de sa course.

Maura à qui elle pensait, attendant la détonation. Le baiser, les promesses d'avenir, les prémisses de quelque chose de beau, merveilleux, les murmures d'un amour réciproque...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?! La peur l'envahit soudain. Jane avait peur pour Maura. Alors que le canon du revolver ne faisait qu'un avec sa peau, c'était pour elle qu'elle avait peur. Elle lui intima dans un regard suppliant de faire demi-tour, maintenant. Et pourtant Maura ne bougea pas, terrifiée.

Un cliquetis familier se fit entendre. Jane tourna la tête vers l'homme qui la maintenait toujours contre le mur. Elle vit alors son bras tendu, l'arme chargée à la main et au bout du canon, Maura. La légiste fit un pas en arrière.

Jane sentit la rage montée. Tout, tout mais pas elle. Elle profita de son inattention pour se débattre. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le souleva. Le coup de feu partit, faisant sursauter une Maura fébrile. Les deux corps tombèrent au sol. Jane lui décocha une droite bien sentit sous la mâchoire. Elle entendit les dents claquer.

- Ça c'est pour celui de tout à l'heure !

L'homme grogna et lui empoigna les cheveux pour la faire basculer. Jane se tendit, sentant le corps lourds contre le sien. Elle vit le poing se lever, cross en joue. La belle brune se pencha en avant, évitant le choc.

Maura, au loin, pleurait en criant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Se jeter dans la lutte et risquer de gêner Jane ? Ne pas bouger et rester spectatrice d'un combat dont la fin était incertaine ?

Alors que les deux corps s'enroulaient dans la poussière et que des pas se firent entendre dans la ruelle voisine, un coup de feu partit. Maura se figea instantanément. Le silence régna un instant alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougeaient au sol. S'en était trop. Maura accourut vers eux, ne cessant de crier le nom de son amie.

Le corps de l'homme se souleva. Maura arrêta sa course, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sales. Il roula alors sur le côté. Jane venait de se dégager de la masse importante affalée sur elle. La balle lui avait traversé le coeur, sans sommation. Elle finit par se redresser, difficilement. La détective ne put esquisser le moindre geste car un corps chaud vint se coller contre le sien. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit alors la rendit faible. La pression et l'adrénaline venaient de la quitter. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression que tous ses membres n'étaient que coton.

Jane serra Maura contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle lui baisa les cheveux, le front, les paupières, les joues et vint naturellement glisser sur ses lèvres. Elles pleuraient silencieusement déjà depuis quelques temps. La peur qu'elles avaient ressentit l'une envers l'autre les avait assommées toutes les deux.

- Idiote, _souffla tendrement Jane, les lèvres pressaient contre son front_. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer...

- Parce que c'est vrai que toi, tu avais la situation bien en main, _lui reprocha Maura, le corps encore tremblant._

Jane réalisa que Maura venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle avait été prête à se mettre en danger pour la sauver. Elle se rappela alors les mots que Maura avait eu avant qu'elle parte en mission.

- Comment tu as su où me trouver ? _demanda Jane, s'écartant légèrement, le visage de la légiste dans la coupe de ses mains._

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, si je te le disais, tu ne me croiras jamais, _lui sourit-elle, amoureuse._

Frost arriva près d'elles. Il freina sa course quand il vit le corps étendu dans un bain de sang. Il se détourna de suite et prit une gorgée d'air. Korsak, Cavanaugh et deux autres policiers finirent par arriver. Sean, surprit, leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Leur homme, mort, Rizzoli, le visage tuméfié et le Docteur Isles, ici et nu pied.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Jane jeta un regard à Maura et se dirigea vers lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule ;

- C'est une longue histoire chef. Même moi je n'ai pas tout comprit,_ dit-elle en posant un regard pétillant sur la jolie blonde qui déjà, lui souriait, taquine._

Korsak s'avança vers Jane, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Maura vérifia à son tour. Juste quelques points de suture au niveau de l'arcade et une bonne crème à appliquer sur l'abdomen.

Cavanaugh leur demanda de rentrer à la BPD, de plier bagages et de rentrer chez elles. C'était assez pour aujourd'hui. Les rapports pourront être déposés demain sur son bureau. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'attroupement, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, en tout point de vue ; Jane qui avait reçu le baiser de Maura comme une porte ouverte à tous ses espoirs. La mort, qu'elle avait frôlé, sauvé in extremis par Maura. Maura qui avait débarqué de nul part, comme par magie.

Il fallait qu'elles discutent toutes les deux. Mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Elles allaient profiter de cette soirée. Cette soirée qui encore un peu n'aurait jamais existé.

Maura se laissa conduire par la détective. Elle repensa à ces trois jours. Elle repensa à aujourd'hui il y a trois jours. Juste se dire cela lui paraissait irréel. Mais elle avait beau chercher, essayer d'expliquer, elle ne voyait et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas tout savoir. Il y avait peut-être bien quelque chose d'irrationnel dans ce bas monde. Quelque chose qui arrivait comme ça et vous changeait la vie. Vous la changeait pour toujours.


End file.
